Kids in Love
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: AU: The gang are all kids. Bonnie and Damon are best friends. They spend an afternoon together that bring them closer, possibly on another level. Christmas gift to bonneibennett(esmeralda321) :)


**AN: Hello lovelies :D This is a story dedciated to Nisha (bonneibennett) on tumblr. She is really nice and helped me with stuff :) I want to do something for her too. This is her Christmas gift. But I hope you all enjoy this. It's about Bonne and Damon being kids. We once rped them together and this is based on our rp. Some time set after it.**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was giggling, running away from Damon who was trying to catch her. He never could catch her because she was just too fast for him. She would be the first at the lake, she would win.<p>

"I'm a winner. Suck that, _loser_!" She laughed brightly as she kept running into the direction of the lake. A few meters away from her destination, she suddenly stumbled over a thick branch.

"Oof!" Bonnie exclaimed as she hit the ground. Instantly, Damon rushed over to her, taking her small figure into his arms. "Are you hurt?" He asked concerned, examining her body for any serious injuries.  
>She looked up at him, shaking her head, and reassured him, "No, it's okay. I'm fine. You can let go of me now."<br>Bonnie cackled while Damon released his grip on her. He got up and offered his hand to pull her up. Gladly, she accepted the invitation.

They walked the few meters to the lake until Bonnie suddenly paused and plopped on the ground.  
>Turning to Damon, she demanded, "Sit next to me!"<br>He chuckled but obeyed, sitting next to her. "As you wish, my little bird."

Bonnie's cheeks would flush when he called her by nicknames. She had no idea how he would come up with all those nicknames, but she liked them…a _lot_. Giggling, she asked him.

"What do you want to play now?"  
>Damon smirked. "Do you really want to know?"<p>

"If I didn't, I wouldn't ask you."

"You remember the last time you asked the question and what the result was?" He reminded her, smiling playfully.

Bonnie went red as a tomato in her face. How could she forget that instant? His face, specifically his _lips_ had been so close to hers that they could brush against each other. She had been so surprised and _curious_ of how they would taste like. That was strange and it confused her. She didn't want to taste lips, especially no boys lips. Ew! She probably would turn ugly or crazy if she kissed one. Damon was no exception, she told herself.

"Right. I remember. Then we can watch the sunset. I think soon it will start."  
>Bonnie suggested, smiling softly at Damon.<p>

He returned her smile; a rare genuine smile that he reserved for her.  
>Damon was three years older than Bonnie and was aware of more things than her. As a nine year old boy he realized that you could like a girl as your buddy or as something that was far more complicated to explain but he had heard of the term <em>girlfriend<em> and he wasn't sure, if he could put Bonnie into that category.

He knew she was more than a friend to him. She was his best friend; the _bestest_ girl-friend ever. He simply adored her. She was sweet, kind, funny, silly and caring and her hair was simply on fire. He enjoyed her red curls and those large, warm brown doe eyes. _All in all she was a lovely ornament_.

Pondering about her, and finally about her suggestion, he returned, "Or you could try to teach me how to swim again. I promise I won't do any stupid acts like last time."  
>"What?"<br>Bonnie glared at the boy and crossed her arms tightly.  
>"No! We won't try that anymore. It's too dangerous. I never want to see you drowning again."<p>

The thought scared her. She couldn't and wouldn't risk that again. What if she wouldn't be able to save him like last time? He would die and it would be her fault and she would never forgive herself for it.

"Oh, come on, Bonnie. I really want to learn to swim so that we can swim together at times. It would be so much fun."  
>He tried to change her mind, but giving from the severe look he was receiving from her and the vehement shaking of her head, it was clear that his chances were zero.<p>

"No, no, no! And did I mention NO? No, Damon. It's not gonna happen. I won't go into the water to teach you swimming. Nada!"  
>She emphasized her point, hoping he would realize that there was no way for him to get her into the water and teach him to swim.<p>

Damon groaned in annoyance. "You worry too much. Come on, Bonnie. No risk, no fun."  
>He grinned mischievously, getting up to walk into the water.<p>

Bonnie's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you _crazy_? No! You don't go in there!"  
>She moved to prevent him from going anywhere closer to the sea, standing in his way and folding her arms defensively.<p>

"No way, Damon! No way!" She scoffed as she looked up into the face of the taller boy.  
>"Oh, really? Then how about you go and take a shower?"<br>"Wait! What do you-"

She never got to finish her question because right in that moment, Damon pushed her into the lake and she fell backwards into the water.  
>Luckily, she was a good swimmer, as she had taken swim classes since she was four years old. Quickly, she swam to the surface, spitting out the water she had collected in her mouth.<p>

Afterward she marched to the bank, facing Damon with a death glare, who was smirking smugly at the redhead.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Bonnie shouted, raising her hands in exasperation.  
>"I'm nuts for you." Damon chucked softly.<p>

"You look _fresh_, Bonnie." He teased her lightly.  
>"Really? Ha-ha, Damon. Very funny. You just ruined my favorite dress! I'm all wet now. My curls are no curls anymore. All because of you." She whined, pouting her lips.<p>

It was then that he felt like a complete bastard. _Great, Damon!_  
>His features softened and he walked closer to her. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I…I didn't want to upset you. It was just…for fun. I didn't think of how this would affect you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"<p>

How could she not forgive him when he was giving her his most sincere look with stars in his eyes? She just couldn't say no to him. Nevertheless, she wouldn't make it for him that easy either.

"I can now, but next time I'm not so sure." She huffed, causing Damon to snicker.  
>"I promise there won't be a next time."<br>"LIAR!" She exclaimed, letting both burst into laughter.

And then to her shock, she felt Damon's arms wrap around her tiny form. At first she was astounded to return the hug, but eventually she gave in, circling her arms around his waist, while he soothingly rubbed her back.

All at once a cool shiver ran down her spine and it wasn't from the hug, it was just… _Of course!_  
>She was freezing, her chattering of teeth also audible to Damon.<br>He backed away slightly, his eyes filled with concern for the small girl.

"You're freezing, Bonnie. You need to change your clothes."  
>Bonnie gasped, quickly shaking her head. "N-no. Not in front of y-you."<br>She didn't want him to see her in her pink panties that would be too embarrassing for her to endure.

"You can put on my shirt." Damon quickly pulled his white shirt over his head, putting the item into her hands.

"But-" Bonnie started, but was cut off again, this time by his finger in a manner to shush her.  
>"No, buts, redbird. I will turn around while you change into my shirt."<br>He insisted and even though she was groaning at his demanding tone, she didn't disagree with him.

"Turn around." She murmured and he did as he was told to.  
>Swiftly, she took off her dress and put on Damon's shirt that looked like a dress on her, reaching her knees.<p>

Although she still held a little dismay about the current situation, she was growing to like her new outfit.  
>"Not that bad." She proclaimed and cackled.<br>"You can turn around, doofos!"  
>Damon grinned, pleased with her wearing <em>his<em> shirt.  
>Bonnie blushed lightly, giggling giddy as she caught sight of Damon's bare chest.<p>

"Like what you see?" He teased her playfully.  
>Bonnie stuck out her tongue.<br>"Nope. Nothing to see!"  
>"Ouch. Now, I'm hurt."<br>He laughed before sitting down again. Bonnie did the same, moving to sit next to him.

As Damon looked up into the sky, he sighed softly. He wanted her to trust him again, that he wouldn't simulate drowning again. It was foolish and he had learned his lesson.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie's timid voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  
>He regarded her with a serious look.<p>

"I'm sorry for what I put you through last time, little bird. And you just forgave me too easily. You should be still mad about me. I don't understand why do you even still play with me."  
>He sighed, gazing into her eyes for an answer.<p>

Bonnie frowned. She didn't understand where the problem was. Yes, she had been mad and still thought what he did was totally stupid, but she forgave him and everything was alright. She just didn't want to teach him swimming. The responsibility was too huge now, maybe when she was older she would agree.

"You're my best friend. Elena and Meredith too, but you're my number one friend. Don't tell them that. Why should I not play with you? I like you!" She declared, smiling genuinely at the dark haired boy.

"_Like_ me?" He smirked arrogantly.  
>"Yes, idiot!" She giggled.<br>"I like you too, _nitwit_."

Before Bonnie could react to his remark, Damon's lips met her cheek in a chaste kiss.  
>Bonnie was taken aback, gaping at him, cheeks tinting crimson.<p>

"You kissed me!" She looked bewildered at him.  
>"I did because I like you."<p>

Bonnie reddened deeply. It was a sweet gesture that she wanted to return, but she was too shy to return the affection.

"You could kiss me too?" He suggested, wondering if she was brave enough to return the gesture.  
>"Do you want me to?" She questioned. Maybe, if it was a wish she could collect herself and kiss his cheek.<br>Damon simply nodded his head, smiling mischievously.  
>He had an idea in mind that he would practice, if she dared to kiss him.<p>

Shifting a little closer to Damon, she inhaled sharply before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. However, she wasn't met by his cheek instead by a pair of soft lips.  
>Bonnie was thunderstruck, her eyes widening a fraction. Quickly, she pulled away before Damon could return the kiss.<p>

"_You tricked me!_" Bonnie was outraged. She stood up, turning around to leave.

"Bonnie! Wait! Let me explain!"  
>He ran after her until he caught up on her, getting in her way to stop her from leaving.<p>

"You tricked me into a kiss! A kiss with lips! Ew!"  
>Bonnie exclaimed, glaring at Damon. The kiss wasn't disgusting, but still kissing a boy on the lips was gross.<p>

Damon took a hold of her arm, staring apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, little redbird. I was just…curious. I wanted to try it out and there's no other one who I would like to kiss."

"Only _me_?"  
>"Only <em>you<em>." He confirmed, smiling softly down at his baby bird.

He was being so sweet, Bonnie found it hard to stay upset with him, instead she was melting. A pink blush crossed her face at his confession. For a moment she was at a loss for words until she somehow found her tongue.

"_Ooh_…okay. I was curious too. But now let's forget this, okay? I want you to take me _home_."  
>Bonnie smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.<br>Damon chucked lightly and linked his arm with hers. He couldn't deny her.

"Well, I'm glad you were also curios, little redbird. Let's get you home."  
>"You can stay for dinner. Mom is making Scottish stuff. I want to try it out."<br>Bonnie insisted. She always enjoyed when he would stay at her place. Her family was already used to Damon's _active_ presence.

He beamed. "Sounds delicious. Then I'm staying."  
>"Oh, yay! I wouldn't want you to miss the yummy food!"<br>Bonnie cheered as she walked together with Damon _**home**_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas to you all. I hope you liked this. Especially you Nisha :D<strong>


End file.
